


spit in mouth disorder

by tearyeyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Smut, Spit Kink, idk why i wrote this LMAO, kinda sad, not rlly, porn with plot kind of, self indulgent, the ending is so bad, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi wants tsukki to spit in his fucking mouth, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyeyes/pseuds/tearyeyes
Summary: "You want me to do what?" Yamaguchi's cheeks reddened, and he lifted his fingers off Tsukishima's bare chest to fiddle with them. "You don't have to, I just.." he trailed off. Fuck, he'd ruined the moment.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is v v nsfw but i felt like writing more td so here u go???? i rlly don't know what to think ab this lol;;; i might add more chapters, but for now here's,,, this lol.

"You want me to do _what_?" Yamaguchi's cheeks reddened, and he lifted his fingers off Tsukishima's bare chest to fiddle with them. "You don't have to, I just.." he trailed off. _Fuck_ , he'd ruined the moment.

The tall blond looked up at him- and, if Yamaguchi hadn't known better he'd think Tsukki was blushing. "I mean, if you want I could do it. Um," he coughed. "-spit in your mouth. If that's what you want." And that was all it took for Yamaguchi's face to feel like it had been set on fire. It was literally _flaming_. "Tsukkiiiiii," he groaned. "Don't say it like that."

The two had been sleeping together for a couple weeks now. Well, they weren't really sleeping together- that sounded too intimate. They were _fucking_ , and Yamaguchi could say that because that was all it was, unfortunately. It had started as Yamaguchi trying to tell his best friend that he liked him and wanted to be _more_ than friends; and ended with Tsukishima somehow misunderstanding and giving him what was probably the best handjob of his life. Yamaguchi had figured that this was a good enough outcome, though- better than him getting rejected, at least. Not to say he didn't enjoy it, of course, because he did- he definitely did.

Back to their current situation, Tsukishima had somewhat-gracefully scooted down on Yamaguchi's small twin bed, and was sucking and biting at the skin on his hips. Well now- if not before- he was _fucking embarrassed_. Of course Tsukki wasn't going to do it- and what a stupid thing to ask. ' _I want you to spit in my mouth._ ' Who fucking says that? 

He was drawn out of his thoughts as the blond started to pull down his sweatpants. Yamaguchi's face was heating up, again. His childhood friend just looked so... dirty. It really wasn't a bad look on him, but any traces of the awkward-about-sex Tsukishima from earlier was gone- he was all _calm_ and.. _smooth_ now.

Yamaguchi was painfully aware of the tent in his boxers, and painfully aware that Tsukishima was aware of the tent in his boxers. They hadn't done much yet- just some light touching and grinding, so _why_ was he so fucking hard, _oh my god._ Yamaguchi bit the inside of his mouth, hard. 

It was embarrassing. He was literally just embarrassing himself. Tsukki didn't seem to mind though, as he turned his gaze away from Yamaguchi's erection and started nipping at his inner thighs. Yamaguchi quivered 3under his touch, slapping a hand over his mouth to quiet himself. Tsukishima was slowly drawing closer to his crotch, and he couldn't help but cringe under his touch as he unexpectedly traced his finger across the outline of his... _fuck_. Yamaguchi moaned against the palm of his hand as he felt Tsukishima's sudden hot breath against the thin cloth.

And then, just as it was getting good- or, _especially_ good, Yamaguchi supposed- Tsukkishima pulled away. The blond looked different without his glasses, _which he always took off during sex,_ Yamaguchi had learned. And now he was _hovering over him_ , like a predator about to devour it's _fucking prey_. His eyes were burning holes into Yamaguchi's own- he tried to look away, but Tsukki had stopped him with a thumb on his jaw, slowly forcing it open. Yamaguchi was confused for a second before realizing- _oh_. And Tsukishima spat into his mouth. Spat into him. Fucking inside of him. And it was _fucking hot, it was so fucking hot_. 

Suddenly forgetting how to close his mouth, Yamaguchi just laid there, slack jawed, looking at the blond with wide eyes- who was able to watch as the saliva slowly trickled down the brunet's throat. And then he smiled. He fucking smiled- he was _laughing_. Yamaguchi flushed with shame; but Tsukishima took hold of his jaw again and smirked and leaned down and breathed into Yamaguchi's ear that he was _"so fucking hot,"_ which was all it took for the rest of Yamaguchi's blood to go _straight to his fucking dick_. And he fucking moaned- so fucking loudly he would've worried about the neighbors, or anyone out on the street hearing if he wasn't _so fucking horny_.

It was almost embarrassing how fast he came- it only took one, two pumps of Tsukki's hand and the feeling of hot breath on his cheek for his whole body to tense up as he blew his load onto his stomach. He would've been fucking mortified if he wasn't too distracted by the high of his orgasm.

But then Tsukishima was getting off from on top of him and getting up- and Yamaguchi was hit with another wave of shame. "But Tsukki, I didn't- you didn't get to, um.." He trailed off, he was still awkward about them hooking up. As awkward as someone who had just asked his best friend of, like, 8 years to spit in his mouth could be. And then realization hit him as the blond gave him a guilty look and gestured to his hand, and the mess in his underwear and oh. _Oh_. He had gotten himself off to that, okay. 

Yamaguchi looked down, suddenly feeling shy. He reached down to pick up his boxers and tried to slide them up as quickly as he could, feeling insecure and exposed even in the empty room. He heard the water running from the bathroom across the hall- Tsukishima was taking a shower. He kind of wanted to join him, but they had both already finished, and that would probably be too intimate. Yamaguchi looked down at his fingers- he had a really long hangnail on his thumb that he had been picking at the day before, and it was sticking out weirdly.

Yamaguchi rubbed the side of his head- his hair was getting kind of shaggy. Tsukki was still in the shower. Normally, it would be _incredibly fucking weird_ for someone to hook up with him and then use his family's fucking shower without asking, but they had known each other forever, so he honestly couldn't force himself to mind.

He tried to get himself cleaned up as best he could before Tsukki came out- even changing into a fresh pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Finally hearing the water stop, he saw Tsukishima as he came out of the bathroom in his clothes from earlier. Yamaguchi was about to offer him a set of his own clothes, but bit his tongue. That was something that _couples_ did, and they weren't a couple.

After the initial awkwardness that came after every... _hook up?_ They sat down together on Yamaguchi's floor and watched a movie- some boring documentary about dinosaurs and prehistoric animals that Yamaguchi found to be absolute _torture_ ; but Tsukki liked them, so he couldn't bring himself to put on something different. 

After a couple more hours or so, Tsukishima had to head home. It was late- almost nine. They waved goodbye from Yamaguchi's front door. Once his friend had left, Yamaguchi headed back to his room, a warm feeling in his chest as he laid in bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima isn't good at talking about his feelings, but it's okay cause he's good in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO BAD LOL IT WAS RLLY RUSHED BUT HERE U GO. The end makes like.... no sense, but i'll get around to editing it eventually. for now here u go! I rlly wanted to write another chapter for this even though it was supposed to be a oneshot, sorry!

  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamaguchi shivered. He felt exposed, way too exposed- sitting butt-ass naked on his best friend's bed, with said friend hovering over him. Tsukishima was fucking _devouring_ him with his eyes, and as embarrassing as it was, Yamaguchi couldn't exactly hide how turned on he was. It's not like the blond himself was fully dressed, of course, he had stripped down to his boxers- but it _wasn't the fucking same_ because he was so _bare_ and _exposed_ ; and now Tsukishima was _forcing his thighs open_ and leaning down and _holy shit_. 

He was truly fucking incapable of stopping the strangled gasp that escaped his throat as he was engulfed by the heat of Tsukki's mouth, and _wow_ , _okay,_ he was _sucking Yamaguchi's fucking dick_. Yamaguchi was getting his fucking _dick sucked_ by his _best fucking friend_. And he wasn't going to last longer than a couple more seconds- it was mortifying. Just as his grip tightened on the blond's hair and his toes started to curl, Tsukishima lifted his head off with a _pop_ , his lips swollen red and blond hair messy and tousled. He was looking up at Yamaguchi with those big, golden-brown eyes again, and wow, Yamaguchi was going to lose his fucking shit.

Yamaguchi's breath hitched in his throat as Tsukishima made his way back up his chest and pushed him against the bed, caging him underneath with his arms. And then he was reaching up and tilting Yamaguchi's head back and opening his jaw and he _spat into the other's mouth. For the second time._ And Yamaguchi was paralyzed once more, eyes widened and lips parted as the glob of Tsukki's _fucking spit_ dripped down his throat. And wow, he had remembered, and he had done it again- and it was _so_ hot, why was it this hot? He swallowed automatically. _Fuck_.

"Kei," he whisper-moaned. _Shit, fuck_. He cringed at his use of the taller boy's first name. Tsukishima looked down at him- and Yamaguchi hadn't noticed before, but there was a string of saliva connecting to both of their lips. Gross, he almost laughed. But it wasn't gross- to him at least. It's not like Tsukki's mouth hadn't been on _worse_ places in the last few minutes. "Fuck," Tsukishima whispered- not seeming to mind being called by his first name _at all_. "I want you to suck my dick." Yamaguchi's eyes widened- wow, okay.

His fingers fumbled with Tsukishima's boxers. They had switched positions, kind of, and now the blond was sitting up against the wall, lifting up his hips so Yamaguchi had easier access to his fucking _cock_. Eventually, Yamaguchi was able to pull them halfway down his thighs, and he gasped when it sprung free- this was his first time up close-and-personal with Tsukishima's dick. Which, of course, was a really weird thing to be thinking to himself, but Yamaguchi couldn't force himself to care because it was so _pretty_. It was long, just barely longer than his, and the tip was flushed pink. 

Yamaguchi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Now he had to put it in his mouth, right? Not that he _had_ to- and not that he didn't want to- but it would be the first time he would ever have gone down on someone. Hands shaking, Yamaguchi leaned down and hesitantly licked a stripe from the middle. He paused when Tsukishima let out a low groan. Okay, this wasn't so bad. He took the tip into his mouth and gently sucked- that would be.. good, right?

It didn't take long before Tsukishima was shaking, hands gripping Yamaguchi's hair as he pulled him off before coming on his fucking _face_. "Shit, sorry," Tsukishima cursed under his breath, pulling Yamaguchi up to wipe his face with the tissues that were conveniently next to his bed. Yamaguchi let out a shaky breath- he was all too aware of the nearly-painful erection against his stomach. Tsukishima had seemed to notice as well, because it only took a couple seconds for him to reach down and finish jerking the smaller boy off. 

"Thank you," Yamaguchi whispered breathily as he came. Tsukishima gave him a dull look, then rolled his eyes. "You don't need to thank me. But yeah, sure." Yamaguchi looked down nervously. The two were still sitting on the bed, entirely fucking naked except Tsukishima's boxers halfway down his legs. Yamaguchi gestured to his bedroom's door- "Right, I'm gonna.. take a shower. If you don't want to go first..?" Tsukishima got up, pulling his dinosaur-printed underwear- they were called _saltriovenators_ , Tsukki had told him. Ha, salt.

The blond nodded at him. "I'll go with you." Yamaguchi stiffened, just a little, looking at the taller boy with wide eyes- yeah, okay. 

The shower ended up... surprisingly innocent. While Yamaguchi wasn't really expecting another blowjob, or to get his back washed by the other or whatever, he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed when Tsukishima faced away from him in the shower, simply washing himself as they said they would. It was fine, though. Yamaguchi was fine with their current relationship, he had somehow convinced himself.

It was always a little awkward when they were done- and especially today, after they had _bathed together_ , which was probably why Tsukishima seemed extra tense. Yamaguchi frowned, ruffling through his dripping hair with his towel. 

"Yamaguchi," He looked up at the blond as he called his name. "I don't think we should hook up anymore." His heart sank- of course he didn't want to have sex with him anymore, all Yamaguchi was capable of doing was humiliating himself. It shouldn't have been as unexpected as it was, though. His lip quivered, and he cringed inwardly. _Wow, way to make it uncomfortable_ , he mentally berated himself. "That's fine, Tsukki." He replied, as nonchalantly as he could.

The blond narrowed his eyes behind the glasses he had put back on. "I want to go out with you- rather, I'd like to take you on a date. If that's alright." Yamaguchi froze. _What_. "It would be kind of weird if I asked you out while we were fucking, right?" Tsukishima nodded as Yamaguchi stared at him silently, lips parted in a shocked O. "That's what I thought, at least. You don't have to let me know now." As cool as he seemed, Yamaguchi could tell the taller boy was nervous- they _had_ known each other since grade school- and this was really.. coming from out of nowhere. "Yeah." He coughed. "Er- yeah, I'll go out with you." Yamaguchi have the taller boy a shy smile.  
  


Suddenly, and so quickly that it took Yamaguchi a second to register what was happening, Tsukishima's mouth was on his, their teeth clunking together awkwardly. Yamaguchi grinned into the kiss; it was his first actual kiss- with Tsukishima, no less. He could feel the blond's hands traveling down across his bare chest, which just made his grin widen. Yeah, okay- he could go for a round two.


End file.
